


an ignorant case of death

by n0luv



Series: plot bunnies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Hestera Is Still Bitter That She Died, Plot Bunny, Time Travel, Tom Riddle Finally Becomes A Pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0luv/pseuds/n0luv
Summary: When Hogwarts classmates, Hestera Inure and Tom Riddle die an untimely and uncorrect death, they are sent to the future, into the recently dead bodies of pureblooded couple Castille and Atreus Black.Watch Tom and Hestera, now Castille and Atreus Black, navigating their way through modern day, 1982 and raising their two-year old son, Alphard.
Relationships: Castille Durnige/Atreus Black, James Potter/Lily Evans
Series: plot bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838569





	an ignorant case of death

**Disclaimer:** All these characters belong to J.K Rowling, (with the exception of Hestera Inure, Castille Durnige and Atreus Black, in which the Black last name is the only thing pertaining to Rowling,) I’m just playing in her sandbox.

 **Author’s Note:** I am _not_ abandoning wishing back the hope, this is just a side project of mine, a plot bunny that was interesting. This won’t have my full attention and will probably have shorter chapters. Expect erratic and random updates. No fixed schedule, this just for when inspiration spikes or I need a break from my other books. 

Below is additional information.

 **Premise/Plot:** This book cover’s a world where Dumbledore didn’t just sit on his arse and actually found some of Voldemort’s horcruxes, (he thought it was everything,) killed the bastard, (temporarily..) and all’s well. Tom and Voldemort are to be seen as two separate entities, seeing as Tom died at 17, and although did make horcruxes, never completely _finished_ them, leading to Marguerite’s ability to stab him, his fixed sanity, (although, his moral’s still raised questions,) overall better judge of character, heart and state of mind. 

**What you won’t find in this story:** Explicit ‘evil’ acts, (Although Tom is still, _Tom_ , he’s got everything: Money, Status and Purebloodity in his new life,) Slash, (Perhaps in the later chapters, if I ever do include any slashy stuff or plan to, I’ll tell you,) and Pure Fluff (I’d wager majority of this story will be angst/any other thing, although not overly, and there certainly will _be_ fluffy scenes, but I’m not well at those. I’m better at writing angst and dark comedy.) 

**Warnings and Rating:** This is rated T, but does have the following mature topics: foul language, depictions of abuse, mental illness and character death.

I’ve covered everything, so thank you for clicking this story. Happy reading.

* * *

“Shit.”

Tom Riddle scoffs at the remark, uttered from schoolmate Hestera Inure. The duet stands in the dull, whited out version of their Slytherin Common Room before Tom speaks his first words since they’d arrived. 

“Did you kill me?”

His dull, radiating red, brown eyes find themselves infront of Inure’s bright honey ones, “Right. Yes. I killed you.” He stares at the girl in front of him. “You’re not going to deny it?” Tom’s voice is crisp and clear in the silently buzzing room, ever the uncomfortable feeling.

Inure’s trailing eyes find themselves back to of him, before she nods, “I killed you. Yes. Sorry. I mean, why did you have to stab me back? Bastard.” Tom scoffs, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. “Self Defense? Also, why the knife? Couldn’t just shoot an Avada Kedavra while I slept?” She shakes her head, “I wanted to be caught. Again, bastard, why stab me back?” 

Tom thinks for a moment, buzzing in the neutral room getting to him,“Payback.” She blinks, “Alright.” Her voice echoes, a better sound than the constant buzz. She doesn’t question his words and they stand observing the room before them. Two figures appear, bickering and pushing.

Both don clean and well-kept robes, stopping infront of them. Tom examines them, one with red hair and a distasteful amount of freckles, the other with extremely messy raven black hair and thin circular glasses. They didn’t seem to be very old. Raven speaks first.

“Alright, well, hi. So.. You’re dead.” Tom bites back a cutting remark, but Inure sees to let her mouth run free, “I stabbed him. And he stabbed me back.” Raven nods meekly before the red haired one jabs him, ushering him to speak.

“Yeah, Okay, my condolences, to both of you. Anyways.. You aren’t supposed to be dead.”

Before he could say anything more, the other one cuts in. “He fell asleep and accidentally killed you.” The raven haired boy looked like he wanted to deck the other. He coughed, speaking. “I’m very sorry about that. You weren’t supposed to die until 1980,” He pointed to Tom, surprising him. Most wizards lifetimes were very long, but he’d die at 53? 

The boy then pointed at Stillwall, “And you, 1941.” Inure’s drifting attention snaps back, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It’s 1943.

Red hair cuts in again, explaining things, “The git isn’t very good at his job, Dum- I mean.. Merlin. I’m surprised _Merlin_ hasn’t fired the bloke yet.” The raven glared at his partner, but for more than the insult. “So..” Tom spoke, trailing on, “I’m guessing you two are Death? And you weren’t supposed to kill me and was supposed to kill,” He gestured to beside him, “her, already?” Red hair shook his head, “He’s death,” pointing to the raven, “I’m Life. Mum’d absolutely freak if she found out I was death..” Tom made a face. Entities had _parents_.

Not the weirdest thing he heard today, actually. “Well. That covers it. Since I’ve really messed you two up, you’re coming with us.” Raven gestured for Red to speak, “We just had two die, weren’t supposed to be born you see, but Gin- The _Universe_ , wouldn’t forgive us even if we begged, so..” He wandered off, “I don’t suppose you’re going to switch us, are you?” Inure spoke for the first time. Red stared at Raven, whispering. Tom caught a few snippets and sentences, _..git! What the hell were you thinking, killing Tom- **bloody** -Riddle?! I know he.._

He didn’t hear the rest of that sentence except of a few others. 

_..your parents, but you can’t just kill the bloke! And the girl, you tosser, shes ‘posed to be **dead** already! _

They stop whispering, straightening themselves up. Raven turns to Inure, “Yes. That’s where you two are going.” He then seems to had brewed up potions, assuming that the entities when you die were different from muggle ones. He shoves them to Tom and Inure, gesturing for us to drink. Tom corks up the bottle, downing it.

“Now.. anytime soon..” Inure speaks, “What do you mean an-“ She’s cut off with a swirling feeling, perhaps similar to that of how Apparation is described. The last words uttered by the duet are slowed and quiet.

_“Harry, are you serious? Slytherin Common Room? How the hell do you even know what it looks like-“_

_“Ron. They’re Slytherins. Any better than King’s Cross?”_

_Red scoffs, muttering something vaguely like,_ bloody death, _and Raven waves down below._


End file.
